


All The Pain and Suffering.

by TheGhostOfYou



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfYou/pseuds/TheGhostOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes through The Winter Soldiers mind when he saves his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Pain and Suffering.

Light irises watched as his masculine build fell, growing closer to the treacherous waters with every passing second. 

Such an image renders a voice to erupt within the sealed depths of a tampered mind.

'Steve!'

Would Bucky have allowed his friend to suffer a fate such as this? Never. Not in a million years. But then, was he still that same man? No. He was a killer. With a mission. And as far as technicalities went; mission accomplished. 

But the sense of completion refuses to settle. The voice growing louder now that the Captain's body had been engulfed by murky waters. 

'Steve. I gotta help Steve.'

The voice that rang throughout this troubled head had been so familiar. Something heard on a daily basis. 

His own voice. 

This is where the turmoil began. Where the programming refused to present Steve as anything but a threat, a target. But the other side did not seem so willing to coniside. 

Memories pushed against the gates that sealed them. Desperate to be recognized by his mind. 

The colfict exhausts him, more so then any mission he's ever be on. The rush is not about to let up. Chanting, almost, that he must remember. 

A harsh grunt fell from chapped brims, metallic appendages curling around the rail with a death grip. It hurt.

A part of him that had remained under close surveillance, that was not allowed to see the light of day. That part hurt. 

It made his head spin, brought a numbness to his being. His legs no longer able to the bare the weight they usually supported. His resolve was breaking.

So he does that one thing, that would hold the most awful repercussions. 

He allows the feeling to run its course.

Steve. My best friend; Steve. He was in danger. He needed help. Preparing a tactic of rescue, was not as simple as one would have hoped. His body was refusing to cooperate. 

No matter how much he yearned to save the drowning man, not all of him could seem to agree.

Blunt ivories grind past each other with an audible sound. Focus. All he needed was focus. 

Because no matter how much you toy with a mind. No matter how much you erase. You can't change the hearts will. 

He wastes no more time, flinging a toned build into the body of water. Breath held upon impact. Steve. He has to find Steve. 

And he does. 

The Captain was clearly unconscious. His mouth agape as the water probably burned his lungs. Or maybe had already gone void of feeling. No. No Steve would not die on his watch. 

Catching hold of Steve's leg, he pulls, with all his strength, all thoughts on getting this man to safety. 

And he does.

He pulls the Captain onto the shore, two ordinary digits pressed against his throat so to feel the weak pulse. Reassurance. 

Mission complete. 

And with this, the calm finally flows over him. As if now, he had finally accomplished something. 

But the feeling passes as soon as it had spread. And the recognition, the loyalty he felt to the Captain is dissipating.

Instead, his body begins to fill with a cold indifference. And the killer instinct grows. 

With whatever rationality he can still muster, he chooses to take the cowards way. He spares one last glance at the Captain, before running. Running from a problem that tore his being into two separate entities..


End file.
